siempre estare a tu lado
by yamilet001
Summary: bueno mi venganza te lo dije sov Venganza MUAJAJAJA


Holis! Bueno ya que sov hizo un lemon de mí y Ben yo hare uno de ella Y hielo bueno no leemos abajo VENGANZA MUAJAJAJA XD

los Anuncio: esta vez voy a escribir de otra manera, han visto que antes de las conversaciones ponía nombres de las personas pero me aburrí de escribir así, ahora escribiré como otras escritoras, como Crixar, la ultima Yenapa, etc. ,bueno nos leemos abajo

-pónganla aquí. Dijo Hielo sujetando la cintura de Sov, apuntando una cama, era ayudado por Kada y Milet, Sov no estaba en muy buenas condiciones para caminar en voluntad propia, más bien parecía que se desmallaría en cualquier momento

-enserio ¿Qué tomo para que se ponga así? .Pregunto la Clanderyain menor, ya que nunca había visto a su hermana de esa forma

-no tengo idea. Comentó la pelinegra.-Sov, por casualidad no tomaste algo que te ponga como muñeco de trapo

-claro que no amiguis, que demonios dices estoy mega bien, que demonios estoy diciendo ¡estoy mejor que nunca! .Contesto con un tono de ebria, ALTO detengan el fic, ¡ebria! ¡¿Desde cuándo Jessica Clanderyain sonaba así?! Mejor dicho ¡¿desde cuándo andaba así?! (enserio yo estoy O.O) ¡¿Cuándo vieron que ella había tomado?!

-¿estás segura? .Interrogo Kada

-claro que si, solo estaba tomando jugo de uva, aunque tenía un color un poco más oscuro y sabia un poco más amargo pero igual me gusto

-o no. Susurro Milet, pero igual los otros dos la escucharon

-como que o no? Dijeron los dos al unisonó

-jejeje bueno es una divertida historia lo que paso fue…

_Flash back_

La banda de Shane fue invitada a una fiesta, había deliciosa comida, ponche, jugo de uva y vino. Todo andaba bien hasta que a Milet, Sov y Kord les dieron ganas de beber agua, entonces ven a un mozo con tres vasos de jugo de uva

-Quien va a traer las bebidas. Dice Kord

-Yo lo hago. Propuso Milet

-De acuerdo. Aceptaron los dos, y la Fox va directo donde el mayordomo. Después de unos tres minutos, ella ya tenía los vasos, pero también una cara maliciosa, ¿Qué iba a hacer? La respuesta esta cuando se desvía de donde están los chicos hacia el vino. Luego agarro otro vaso y lo lleno de vino, ella ya sabía que ese vino era muy fuerte, si alguien lo bebía, no cavia duda que estaría ebrio

-esto será mi venganza Kord. Dijo, tenía planeado algo y eso era…venganza, después de la broma pesada que hizo Kord , no se quería con los brazos cruzados, si intención era darle el vino a Kord y que se emborrache para que quede en vergüenza frente a los demás (O que malota XD)

-ya vine aquí están sus jugos-anuncio Milet, apartando su bebida y dando las respectivas a sus amigos.-tengo que irme, adiós. Luego se fue con los demás, lo que no sabía era que su plan no resultaría como se lo esperaba

-oye Sov, te dejo mi jugo, tengo que conversar con Grendell

-de acuerdo. Entonces Kord se fue, Sov no había terminado el recipiente, porque tenía una mosca, pero tenía mucha sed, y los jugos estaban muy lejos, y vio el jugo de Kord.- bueno, no se dará cuenta.-entonces intercambio los vasos, y en menos de un minuto ya se había terminado el recipiente de Kord. Después de unos minutos comenzó a tener mareos y caminaba tambaleando Y ve que se acerca Kord y trato de estar quieta

-gracias Sov. Agradeció Kord, y ve a Sov.-oye, ¿estás bien?

-claro que sí. Respondió y se fue de donde estaban los chicos y cuando se dieron cuenta, de su estado, Milet, Hielo y Kada, decidieron llevársela

_Fin del flash back_

-… y creo que eso fue lo que paso. Termino de contar la pelinegra

-espera, quieres decir que emborrachaste a mi hermana. Dijo Kada con una cara asesina

-Em.… en cierto sentido, ella misma lo busco. Dijo la ojicafé con un poco de miedo

-o no yo te mato. Amenazo, y luego comenzó a acercarse con una navaja en sus manos

-wow wow, tranquilízate, pronto se le pasara. Se interpuso Hielo

-bueno. Guardo su navaja.-pero ¿quien se queda con ella? , yo no puedo tengo que ir por unas cosas, y es urgente. Dijo Kada

-yo tampoco, tengo que irme, prometí a Ben que lo ayudaría a arreglar su meca-bestia. Dijo Milet

Entonces las dos miran con picardía a Hielo, lo cual supo que tramaban y se dispuso a irse corriendo, pero Kada y Milet fueron más rápidas y se interpusieron

-podrías quedarte con ella, por favor. Rogaron las chicas poniendo ojos de perrito, Hielo trataba de no mirarlas, aunque era frio caía muy fácil en esas cosas, pero si decía que no, de seguro lo amenazarían y no quería llegar a eso

-de acuerdo. Suspiro rendido

-bueno adiós. Dijeron la Clanderyain y la Fox para después irse a toda marcha, dejando solo al pobre chico, su intención de él solo era cuidarla hasta que se mejore y ya, pero las intenciones de Sov eran otras, y una de esas era portarse muy mal, al tomar el vino, no solo consiguió estar como pelota desinflada, también consiguió tener pensamientos pervertidos (WTF O_O , ja estoy mintiendo no es novedad XD)y decidió levantarse de la cama, y cuando Hielo no presto mucha atención, lo agarro de los hombros y lo arrincono en la pared, dejando al peliazul claro, sorprendido con los ojos como platos

- S-Sov que e-estas ha-haciendo

-Algo que he querido hacer hace mucho tiempo. Dijo sin ninguna clase de vergüenza, ¡esperen como que antes quería hacer eso! ¡¿Que estaba pensando hacer?!, luego Sov rodio su cuello con su brazos y le planto un dulce beso en los labios de este, dejándolo sorprendido pero después lo acepto gustoso, creían que solo se iba a quedar ahí, pero no (esto se pondrá bueno XD)

Al comienzo era un beso tierno y tranquilo, hasta que Hielo mordió el labio inferior de su chica, está entre abrió la boca, y sus leguas daban un baile sensual y erótico, Hielo quería ser el dominante, ya que sabía lo que venía, así que le bajo el cierre del vestido que tenia, lo cual a Sov no le molesto, más bien se aparto un momento para terminar de quitarse el vestido, quedando solo en interiores, pero ella no quería ser la sumisa así que le comenzó a quitar todo lo que creía estorboso, dejándolo también en interiores

-¡ah! .Gimió la ojimiel al sentir que estaba besando su cuello, los besos iban bajando hasta llegar a su sujetador, llevo sus manos al broche, y la despojo de esa estorbosa prenda, y comenzó a lamer sus senos.- ¡hielo! ¡Por favor no pares!

Como esclavo siguió con lo suyo, luego la levanto sujetándola del trasero, y ella enredando sus piernas en su torso, el la llevo a la cama donde la recostó suavemente y poniéndose encima de ella con cuidado para no hacerle daño

Aun lamiendo, mordisqueando y succionando sus senos, bajo sus manos hasta sus perfectas curvas luego hasta sus muslos los cuales empezó a masajearlos hasta llegar a una barrera echa de tela la cual bajo hasta las rodillas y comenzó a tocar y apretar su clítoris

-¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Por favor más rápido! ¡Ah!.Suplico la peliverde, e Hielo apresuro el movimiento, ocasionando que, Jessica arqueara la espalda, aunque le encantaba ser la sumisa, no quería quedarse atrás, así que fue donde sus bóxer y los bajo, viendo lo bien dotado que estaba, e hizo un pequeño puño en su aparato reproductor, y empezó un pequeño vaivén, no con mucha con mucha fricción para traerle más placer a su amado

-¡ah! .Jadeo, al sentir el movimiento, pero él quería ser el ganador de este juego, así que, empezó a descender sus besos, hasta llegar a su parte íntima: su clítoris. Sonrió pícaramente, y comenzó a lamer, para él era la cosa más deliciosa que había probado, pero se arrepintió lo mejor era el sabor de sus labios, tan dulces y embriagante, con un sabor a miel, continuando con el lemon (PUF JAJA)

-¡ah! ¡Ah! ¡Por favor! ¡Ah! ¡Más rápido! ¡Ah! .suplico la Clanderyain, Hielo como tal esclavo, apresuro su trabajo (JA RIME XD) ocasionando que la ojimiel arqueara la espalda otra vez, _esto de ser la sumisa me encanta, pero ahora es mi turno_-pensó Sov c, y puso a Hielo debajo de ella, bajando a su erecto miembro, el cual comenzó a lamer, haciendo movimientos excitantes con la lengua y cuerpo, ¡cómo demonios sabia tanto de sexo! ¡¿Está de verdad es su primera?! Pues aunque no lo crean si, era su primera vez, también como Hielo.

Sov, no sabía que eras tan traviesa. Comento excitado el ojiceleste

Pues no me conocías bien, pero ahora sabrás de lo que soy capaz-mando una sonrisa traviesa para seguir con lo suyo, hasta que Hielo ya no soportaba mas y expulso su semen en la boca de Sov, y ella solo trago el jugo expulsado de su, amante (ojo solo digo amante porque él la ama no vallan a pensar otra cosa y… todos: TU SIGUE CON EL LEMON yo: DE ACUERDO NO DEBEN GRITARME)

Hielo no soportaba, quería hacerla suya, como siempre lo deseo, y se armo de valor, la posiciono debajo de el, y no pudo evitar ver esa lujuria en sus ojos, entendió que ya debía hacerlo, no debía esperar más, pero aun estaba nervioso, ¿Qué pasaría si la lastimaba? ¿Qué resultado daría esta prueba de amor?, esas eran las únicas preguntas que rondaban en su cabeza, el la amaba demasiado, y no quería hacerle daño.

-¿estás segura de esto? .preguntó, Sov solo se limito a asentir con la cabeza, el aun la miraba inseguro

-descuida todo saldrá bien, te lo prometo, y yo jamás rompo mis promesas-eso fue suficiente para convencer a Hielo, entonces, cogió la punta de su miembro con una mano y con la otra, abrió lentamente las piernas de Sov, entro lentamente, hasta llegar a una parte ligeramente angosta, había llegado hasta en himen, y sin que esperar, la penetro por completo

-¡AHH! .grito Sov, el dolor era insoportable, no pudo aguantar y toda su cara se lleno de lagrimas, Hielo solo se quedaba ahí, quería salir de ella de inmediato para no hacerle mas daño, pero luego vio a Sov, quería esto desde hace mucho, además quería traerle placer después de esto, enjuago delicadamente sus lagrimas y se dirigió o donde su cuello, empezando a besarlo y mordisquearlo para hacerle sentir aun que sea un poco de placer, pero ese dolor para Sov se convirtió en placer, un placer inexplicable.- ¡ah! ¡Con fuerza!

Al entender ese mensaje de que ya no le dolía empezó a acelerar sus embestidas con mucho más fuerza, los dos la estaban disfrutando en grande nada les interrumpiría, NADA.

Mientras con Milet y Kada…

Las dos ya habían terminado sus cosas pendientes y se encontraron para charlar un rato ya que no tenían nada más que hacer

-jajajaja pobrecito de Hielo, espero que tu hermana y el no hagan travesuras. Dijo la pelinegra

-¡oye! Está bien que a mi hermana le guste Hielo, pero no creo que tenga el valor de decírselo, ella es muy fría para decir sus sentimientos. Defendió Kada

-como digas, pero recuerda que esta ebria, cuando estas así, puedes hacer cosas que nunca hubieras hecho

-¿y tu como sabes eso Milet?

-digamos que cuando estaba en la superficie, unos compañeros hicieron una fiesta, pero una llevo vino para ella sola, y tomo de mas…

-¿y qué paso? .Pregunto Kada

-resulta que ahora tiene a su pequeño. Confeso la ojicafe, dejando a Kada preocupada.- jajaja es mentira, pero espero que Sov no haya hecho nada grave, para estar seguras porque no echamos a dar un vistazo

-ok. Acepto la Clanderyain, y las dos se fueron rumbo a la guarida de Sov, sin saber lo que se encontrarían

20 minutos después

Las dos ya habían llagado al refugio, y Milet fue la que abrió la puerta, pero cuando entraron comenzaron a escuchar uno ruidos parecidos a: gemidos

-dime que solo yo lo estoy escuchando. Pregunto asustada Milet

-no yo también lo escucho. Confeso la ojimiel también asustada, las dos ya para acabar con este maldito misterio decidieron ir a la habitación, y cada paso que daban, se escuchaban mas claros y fuertes los sonidos, ellas ya no estaban asustadas, SINO TRAUMADAS

-bueno, abre la puerta. Ordeno la Clanderyain

-ah, yo porque mejor hazlo tu. Contraataco la Fox

-¡ya se! Las dos juntas

-de acuerdo

Ambas abrieron juntas la puerta, y se quedaron como estatuas al ver lo que estaba pasando, LOS PEN***** ESTABAN HACIENDO EL AMOR, este sí que era el trauma de sus vidas, al menos estaban cubiertos por una sabana, porque si no, bueno no querían imaginárselo. Lentamente Milet cerró la puerta porque Kada estaba helada no podía moverse, ella nunca se imaginaba que su hermana haría eso (agradéceme Sov porque si Clerk hubiera visto Hielo estaría muerto). Antes de que la pelinegra cerrara por completo la puerta saco su celular para tomar una foto, pero Kada al ver eso la empujo y cerró la puerta antes de tomar la foto. Ambas solo bajaron tranquilamente y salieron del refugio luego se miraron entre ellas para solo decir:

-AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH. Gritaron un grito que se escucho en todo bajoterra

Mientras con los pervertidos…

En la habitación solo se escuchaban gemidos y jadeos, para ellos no existía nada a su alrededor hasta que escucharon un grito

-¡ah! ¡Hielo! ¡Ah! ¡Escuchaste! ¡Ah! ¡Eso! ¡Ah! .dijo Sov entre cortadamente por sus propios gemidos

-¡ah! No lo escuche preciosa. Mintió Hielo, no quería que nada de lo que pasara los interrumpieran, los dos ya estaban a punto de venirse, solo unos cuantos empujones mas y ya

-¡ah! ¡Hielo ya falta poco! ¡Creo que…

-¡ah! ¡No te preocupes yo también ya casi! Las embestidas eran más fuertes y mas rápidas, era impresionante como era la rapidez, hasta que ya no aguantaron mas y llegaron al orgasmo, lo más exquisito que habían sentido en todas sus vidas

El salió de ella lentamente dándole un tierno beso en los labios acostándose al lado de ella abrazándola con un brazo en la sentirá, y ella apoyando su cabeza en su musculoso pecho

-los disfrutaste. Pregunto Sov logrando sonrojar un poco a Gielo

-claro que sí. Le implanto un último beso en los labios y se entregaron en los brazos de Morfeo

Al dia siguiente…

Ya eran las 8am.Y Hielo ya se había levantado, pero Sov y le dio un beso en los labios para que despertara, Sov al despertarse acepto el beso gustosa

-hola cielo. Dijo Sov

-hola, tenemos que ir al refugio recuerdas

-a si lo recuerdo. Se levantaron, comieron, y desayunaron (rimo jiji XD) y fueron al refugio donde se encontraban todos los integrantes de la banda, y solo dos los vieron con los brazos cruzados, era obvio quienes eran

-hola Sov, hola Hielo. Saludo Milet

-hola hermana, hola Hielo. saludo Kada

-hola. Dijeron extrañados por sus miradas.- ¿les pasa algo?

-si nos pasa algo- confeso Milet.-nos pueden decir que hicieron a noche

-n-nada amiga s-solo H-Hielo me c-cuido. Dijo nerviosa Sov

-claaaaaaro hermanita, te creemos mucho. Dijo Kada.-pero solo les tengo una pregunta ¡¿nos podrían decir la verdad!?

-a-a que t-te refieres con e-eso K-Kada es la v-verdad. Mintió Hielo

-no hace falta que nos mientas, vimos lo que estaban haciendo anoche. Sov Y hielo estaban helados y sonrojados, no podían creer que los habían visto.-solo dire ¡felicidades, que bueno que ya son pareja!. Dijo Milet abrazando a su amiga extrañando a los tres

-am pss, Milet ese no era el plan. Susurro Kada, el plan era matar a Hielo

-no me importa el plan yo estoy feliz de que ya son novios. Dijo separándose del abrazo.-Hielo tu también. Abrazo a Hielo, aun los tortolos no podían creer que no les intentaran separar, ya que ellas la sobreprotegían mucho a Sov.-pero si le haces daño te las veras conmigo. Advirtió separándose del abrazo

-bueno, si no puedes con ellos úneteles ¡vengan aquí!. Dijo dándoles un abrazo

-gracias por aceptarnos. Dijeron los dos al unisono

los demás al enterarse, también los felicitaron, eso les alegraba, hasta Clerk los felicito pero amenazo a hielo

Desde ese noche de desenfreno ya no eran dos sino uno solo, ya nada podía separarlos, y pudieron confesarse lo que sentían uno al otro, algo que para muchas personas es asqueroso, lindo o lo mejor que puede pasarle a alguien, esa cosa era el amor, y los dos después de ese dia de bromas, abrazos y todo lo demás al despedirse se dedicaron un,

_Siempre estaré a tu lado…_

**Bueno aquí mi venganza MUAJAJAJAJA espero que lo hayas disfrutado Sov, espero mi muerte pero al menos cumplí con lo que jure MUAJAJAJAJA**

**Escrito po Milet Fox**

**Bey!**


End file.
